wwe_divasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Beth Phoenix
Elizabeth Kocanski Carolan (24 de noviembre de 1980), mejor conocida como Beth Phoenix es una luchadora profesional estadounidense que trabajao en la WWE, en la marca RAW. Entre sus logros destaca el haber sido tres veces Campeona Femenina de la WWE, un reinado como Campeona de las Divas de la WWE y además en ser la segunda mujer, después de Chyna en participar en un Royal Rumble y antes de Kharma. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' '2006-2007' Phoenix debutó el 8 de mayo de 2006 en RAW como face atacando a la entonces heel, Mickie James, durante un ataque de ésta a Trish Stratus que estaba lesionada. Stratus presentó a Beth Phoenix como su nueva amiga y una antigua rival de James ya que ambas tuvieron varios encuentros cuando estaban en desarrollo en la OVW tras esto Phoenix actuó en defensa de Stratus, atacando a James semana tras semana. Hizo su debut en el ring en RAW el 29 de mayo en una lucha haciendo equipo con Torrie Wilson derrotando a Candice Michelle y a Victoria. El 5 de junio de 2006, Phoenix sufrió una fractura en su mandíbula durante un combate contra Victoria ganando esa lucha. Phoenix regresó el 9 de julio de 2007 como heel, cuando Melina dijo que se había lesionado y que necesitaba una sustituta para formar equipo con Jillian Hall. En SummerSlam ganó una Interpromotional Divas Battle Royal, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino de Candice Michelle, enfrentándose a ella en Unforgiven saliendo derrotada. Se enfrento nuevamente a Candice Michelle en No Mercy 2007 derrotandola y obteniendo asi el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE. También la derrotó la noche siguiente en la revancha en el primer 2 out of 3 falls match de divas de la wwe, ganando las dos caídas y lesionando a Michelle. En Survivor Series 2007, el Team Phoenix (Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian Hall, Layla y Victoria) salio derrotado ante el Team James (Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Kelly Kelly, Maria y Michelle McCool), empezando asi un feudo con James. Dicho feudo culmino en Armageddon en el que Phoenix retuvo el título ante James. El 31 de diciembre, Phoenix defendió con éxito su título en un Triple Threat match contra Melina y James, después de cubrir a Melina. '2008-2009' A principios de año empezó un feudo con Maria & Ashley, luchando en WrestleMania XXIV junto con Melina contra María & Ashley, ganando las primeras. El 14 de abril en RAW, Mickie James derrotó a Phoenix, ganando el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE, lo que provocó un feudo entre ambas. Phoenix también tuvo una revancha el 5 de mayo en Raw en un Lumberjill Match, pero perdió después de que Melina accidentalmente le pegó en la cara con su bota. Esto las llevó a una lucha en Backlash entre Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian, Layla, Victoria & Natalya en contra de Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry & Kelly Kelly, ganando las primeras.El 11 de mayo en RAW, Phoenix y Melina se asociaron en contra de James y Maria. Durante la lucha, Melina golpeó accidentalmente Phoenix fuera del ring, dando como resultado el abandono de Phoenix lo que le permitió a James y Maria para recoger a la victoria. Más tarde esa noche, en un segmento tras bastidores, Melina y Phoenix lucharon entre sí, poniendo fin a su alianza. Luego se enfrentó a James y Melina en Judgment Day por el Campeonato Femenino en juego, ganando el combate Mickie James. Durante este combate, Phoenix y Melina empezaron un feudo que les llevó a luchar en One Night Stand en el primer "I Quit Match" de Divas de la WWE, ganando Phoenix el combate. Después de poco más de un mes de la televisión, Phoenix regresó el 14 de julio en un episodio de RAW , donde derrotó a Santino Marella después de que lanzó un desafío abierto a cualquier superestrella de la WWE entre bastidores, ganando con un roll-up .Tras esto, empezó una relación (Kayfabe) con Santino Marella, acompañándose desde entonces en sus luchas y adoptando el nombre de Glamarella. Durante esto, Phoenix continuó su feudo con Mickie James y Marella con el Campeón Intercontiental Kofi Kingston, llevándoles a una lucha en SummerSlam en la que el equipo ganador se llevabaria ambos títulos, ganando Marella el Intercontinental y Phoenix el Femenino. Posteriormente derrotó a Candice Michelle en No Mercy con ayuda de Santino Marella, reteniendo su campeonato. En Cyber Sunday provocó la descalificación de su novio Santino Marella haciendo que este retuviera el Campeonato Intercontinental. En Survivor Series el Team Raw (Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle & Jillian Hall) derrotó al Team SmackDown! (Michelle McCool, Maria Kanellis , Maryse, Victoria & Natalya), siendo la única subreviviente. El 8 de diciembre, recibió el "Premio Slammy Award" como la Diva del Año. El 6 de enero Beth y Maryse derrotaron a Mickie James y Kelly Kelly. Phoenix a continuación, empezó un feudo con Melina, despues de que esta ganara un Batlle Royal convitiendose en la retadora N.#1 al Campeonato Femeninio despues de que Melina regresaba de una lesión.Esta historia incluye el debut de Rosa Mendes, que fue presentado como superfan de Phoenix. En Royal Rumble perdió el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE ante Melina. El 26 de enero Jillian y Beth derrotaron a Kelly Kelly y Melina. Tuvo su revancha el 16 de febrero, pero no lo logro ganar. También se enfrento a Melina por el campeonato en el Dark Match de No Way Out, sin embargo salio derrotada. Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo eliminada junto con Melina por Santina Marella quien ganara el combate. Después de WrestleMania, Glamarella se empezo a dividir después de que Phoenix no estaba contenta de que Santino fingiera ser su hermana gemela "Santina".En Backlash perdió contra Santina Marella por el título de Miss Wrestlemania después de que The Great Khali la golpeara. El 18 de mayo en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal en el que la ganadora tendría una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE sin embago no consiguió ganar siendo eliminada por Kelly Kelly quien fue la vencedora. El 22 de junio Beth Phoenix, Maryse y Rosa Mendes fueron derrotadas por The Bella Twins y Mickie James. En Extreme Rules peleó junto a Rosa Mendes perdiendo frente a Kelly Kelly & Mickie James en el Dark Match. El 3 de agosto junto a Jillian derrotaron a Mickie James y Gail Kim. El 10 de agosto en RAW participó en un Fatal Four Way en el que se determinaría a la Contendiente #1 por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE.Sin embargo no logró ganar siendo la vencedora Gail Kim. El 31 de agosto obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE frente a Mickie James, tras ganar un Diva Battle Royal minutos antes, sin embargo, no logró ganar. El 14 de septiembre Beth Phoenix, Chris Jericho y Big Show fueron derrotados por MVP, Trish Stratus y Mark Henry. El 12 de octubre fue transferida de RAW a SmackDown. En Bragging Rights las SmackDown Divas (Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix & Natalya) derrotaron a las RAW Divas (Melina, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) después de que Phoenix cubriera a Melina. En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). Tras esto en la edicion de SmackDown del 4 de dicembre participó en un Triple Threat Match junto con Natalya & Mickie James en la que se determinaría a la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato Femenino de la WWE, sin embargo no logro ganar, siendo Mickie James la vencedora. '2010-2011' El 15 de enero se enfrentó a Mickie James, perdió por descalificación ya que Layla y Michelle McCool atacaron a Mickie. Participó en el Royal Rumble con la entrada número 6, siendo la segunda mujer desde Chyna que participa en una Rumble. Logró eliminar a The Great Khali, pero fue eliminada más tarde por CM Punk.El 12 de marzo en SmackDown cambió a face atacando a Layla, Vickie Guerrero y Michelle McCool, salvando a Tiffany. Desde entonces comenzó un feudo con estas, llegando a luchar en Wrestlemania 26 haciendo equipo con Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres & Gail Kim, para ser derrotadas por el equipo de Maryse, Alicia Fox Vickie Guerrero y Michelle McCool & Layla. Sin embargo su equipo ganó la revancha la noche siguiente en RAW. El feudo entre Phoenix y Vickie Guerrero quien dirigía a LayCool continuó por varias semanas debido a esto se pactó una lucha entre Phoenix y Mccool en Extreme Rules.En dicho evento derrotó a McCool ganando el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE por tercera vez en su carrera. Sin embargo, lo perdió el 11 de mayo ante Layla en un 2 on 1 Handicap Match en SmackDown donde también participó McCool, sufriendo una lesión en la rodilla, teniendo que quedar inactiva para someterse a una cirugía de los ligamentos de dicha rodilla. Hizo su regreso en Survivor Series, defendiendo a Natalya de Layla y Michelle McCool. El 13 de diciembre participó en los Slammy Awards en un Diva Battle Royal en el que la Diva que ganara sería la Diva Of The Year 2010 pero no ganó siendo eliminada por McCool. Después de la lucha el RAW General Manager anunció que LayCool tendría que enfrentarse a Phoenix & Natalya en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs en el primer Tables Match de Divas en la WWE. En dicha lucha Natalya & Beth Phoenix derrotaron a Michelle McCool & Layla. El 7 de enero en SmackDown se enfrento a Michelle McCool saliendo victoriosa. Una semana despues de enfrento a Layla saliendo nuevamente victoriosa. El 26 de abril debido al Draft Suplementario fue traspasada de SmackDown! a RAW. El 20 de Junio en RAW Power To The People participó junto con Kelly Kelly & Eve en una votación para elegir a la retadora por el Campeonato de Divas que poseía Brie Bella donde Kelly Kelly resultó ganadora obeniendo Phoenix solo el 36% de las votaciones. El 1 de agosto en RAW ganó un Diva Battle Royal convirtiéndose en la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas en SummerSlam. Luego de la lucha la campeona Kelly Kelly la felicitó, sin embargo, Phoenix la atacó cambiando a heel, comenzando una alianza con la también heel Natalya. En el evento fue derrotada por Kelly Kelly tras revertir un Glam-Slam en un Roll-Up. El 5 de Septiembre derrotó a Eve después de un Glam Slam convirtiendose nuevamente en la contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE de Kelly Kelly en WWE Night of Champions. En el evento fue acompañada de Natalya mientras que Kelly Kelly fue acompañada por Eve, en la lucha salió derrotada despues de que Kelly Kelly revirtiera un Canadian Backbreaker en un Sunset Flip. En Hell in a Cell derrotó a Kelly después de un Glam Slam convirtiendose en la nueva Campeona de las Divas.En Vengeance derrotó a Eve después de un Glam Slam reteniendo el título. El 31 de Octubre Eve ganó un Halloween Diva Battle Royal convirtiéndose en la contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE en Survivor Series. Después de la lucha Phoenix y Natalya intentaron atacar a Eve pero fue salvada por Kelly Kelly y Alicia Fox. En el evento derrotó a Eve en un Lumberjill Match después de un Glam Slam desde la tercera cuerda reteniendo el título. En TLC derrotó a Kelly Kelly reteniendo el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE. El 19 de Diciembre en Raw fue derrotada por Alicia Fox , en ese mismo combate Phoenix se lesionó el rostro después de que Fox le aplicara mal un Foxy Drop. '2012' Tras su período de inactividad por lesión, hizo su regreso el 26 de enero en Superstars derrotando a Brie Bella. En Royal Rumble participó en un 8 Diva Tag-Team Match en la que junto con The Bella Twins & Natalya derrotaron a Kelly Kelly,Eve Alicia Fox y Tamina. El 30 de enero en RAW derrotó a Eve reteniendo el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE después de un Glam Slam. Tras esto comenzó una rivalidad con Tamina por lo que se pactó una lucha en Elimination Chamber. En dicho evento derrotó a Tamina Snuka reteniendo el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE después de un Glam Slam . El 16 de marzo fue entrevistada Kelly Kelly por Maria Menounos en el programa Extra sin embargo dicha entrevista fue interrumpida por Phoenix & Eve ienes comenzaron a insultarlas, por lo que fueron sacacadas por la seguridad del programa, tras esto Phoenix retó a Kelly & Menounos a una lucha por equipos en WrestleMania XXVIII donde aceptaron confirmándose la lucha.Sin embargo fueron derrotadas. El 22 de marzo en Superstras Natalya cambió a face al hacer equipo con Tamina Snuka siendo a la vez esta dos últimas derrotadas por Phoenix y Eve disolviendosé las Divas of Doom. El 18 de abril (trasmitido el 20 de abril) en Smackdown en el Backstage Nikki Bella le contó a Brie Bella que quería ser la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas por lo Phoenix le dijo que tendría un Match por el título. El 23 de abril en RAW perdió el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE ante Nikki Bella en un Lumberjill Match.En Extreme Rules Phoenix se iba a enfrentar a Nikki por el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE.Sin embargo no pudo luchar porque no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar siendo reemplazada por una "Mujer Misteriosa" siendo Layla la reemplazante quien derroto a Nikki Bella ganando Layla el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE. Tuvo su revancha por el título en contra de Layla en Over the Limit, sin embargo salió derrotada. En No Way Out volvió a ser derrotada por Layla reteniendo el título esta útlima. En Money in the Bank fue derrotada en 6 Diva Tag Team junto Eve & Natalya por Layla Tamina Snuka & Kaitlyn. Posteriorment Eve y Beth Phoenix derrotaron a Layla y Kaitlyn. Después de la lucha fue atacada por Eve cambiando a face. En SmackDown! tuvo una lucha contra Natalya, donde salió victoriosa. Tras estar inactiva, el 29 de octubre en Raw se enfrentó a AJ Lee, siendo derrotada. Sin embargo, debido a que AJ la atacó tras el combate, la lucha fue reiniciada por orden de la General Manager de RAW Vickie Guerrero, ganando Phoenix en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, fue despedida por Guerrero por no haberla derrotado al primer intento (kayfabe). En realidad, Carolan abandonó la WWE al no querer renovar su contrato y asi acompañar a su novio Adam Copeland.Categoría:WWE Divas 2006Categoría:WWE Divas 2007Categoría:WWE Divas 2008Categoría:WWE Divas 2009Categoría:WWE Divas 2010Categoría:WWE Divas 2011Categoría:WWE Divas 2012 'Movimientos Personales' *Glam Slam (2008-2012) *Glam Slam Stretch (2008) *Down in Flames (2006) *Fisherwoman Suplex (2008-2009) 'Aliados' *Trish Stratus (2006) *Santino Marella (2008-2009) *Rosa Mendes (2008-2009) *Natalya (2010-2011) *Kelly Kelly (2010-2011) *Mickie James (2010) *Melina (2008) *Jillian (2008) *Katie Lea (2008) *Alicia Fox (2009) *LayCool (2009) *Tiffany (2010) *Gail Kim (2010) *Eve Torres (2010-2011) (2012) 'Logros' *WWE Divas Championship (1 vez) *WWE Women's Championship (3 veces) *OVW Women's Championship (2 veces) 'Apodos' *'"The Glamazon"' *"El paquete total de Lucha Libre de la Mujer" *"El Über Diva" *"El siglo 20 femme fatale" *"Pájaro de Fuego" 'Entrada' *Glamazon (2007-2012)